PT 002: Main
USS, 7:10 PM Previously...on Plane Trek USS, 7:11 PM In the lead up to the team's first jump, you were introduced to several key figures of the ship. Including Second Officer Duma, Medical Officer Baz Viex, and the captain himself, Arturo Grax. USS, 7:12 PM Once you found and took your stations, you all made the jump to Void Space, part of a test of the plane jumper engine. USS, 7:14 PM However, not long after, you found yourselves being pursued by a strange cloud of energy. Ensign Aimar Dalarei, at the helm suggested hiding from the cloud in an oppositely charged location, a suggestion seconded by Engineer Forgewight. USS, 7:15 PM It seemed to be an effective deterrent, but the charges of the energy clouds let loose a charge that has left the ship damaged, and feedback knocked Dalarei out. USS, 7:15 PM And now, we continue. You're all back at your stations, with everything seemingly calmed down now. Dalarei has been moved out by two ensigns, on his way to the medical bay. Commander, 7:16 PM Bridge to engineering--the navigation console seems to be damaged. What's our status? USS, 7:17 PM Captain Grax: "Duma, can you take the helm?" Forgewight, 7:17 PM Jump engines have been damaged -- we shouldn't try going anywhere until I have them fixed. USS, 7:18 PM Duma: "Commander's right, captain. Console's in bad shape. We've got no manual control." Commander, 7:18 PM Even if we could jump we wouldn't be able to determine the destination. If it worked at all. USS, 7:19 PM Captain Grax: "Professor, I want a full ship diagnostic ready in half an hour." Sage, 7:19 PM Sage finishes reattaching his teakettle head the hat is crumbled and the face has a big dent in it. Commander, 7:20 PM ((Where is everybody at this point, btw.)) USS, 7:21 PM ((I would imagine that you're on the bridge, Forgewight's in engineering, Sage may have come to the bridge for take off, that's up to him, and Azalea...we'll determine her position when Nilani gets here.)) USS, 7:21 PM (( Forgewight you are the professor, btw.)) Forgewight, 7:22 PM It's already running. Sage, 7:22 PM (( I would assume bridge for takeoff)) USS, 7:22 PM ((Ok, then Sage is there with you)) USS, 7:23 PM Captain Grax: "ARTI, engage autopilot." USS, 7:23 PM ...no response. USS, 7:23 PM Captain Grax: "ARTI? Engage auto--" USS, 7:24 PM ARTI: "FFFFFZZZZZZZZZZ--KK HRFHJKLR FFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZ-KK." Commander, 7:25 PM ((Are shields still up? We'd be told if sensors weren't working, right?)) USS, 7:25 PM ((You're checking working consoles, shields do seem to be up and the impulse engines still seem to have enough power to hold your position...or at least your momentum.)) USS, 7:26 PM Captain Grax: "Professor Forgewight. I need you to dispatch a team to ARTI's computer banks, ASAP. We seem to have lost voice communication with our AI." Sage, 7:27 PM Sage will head to the kitchen to check the damage there. Commander, 7:27 PM If autopilot's offline, someone needs to take that position as well. Forgewight, 7:27 PM I'll send someone up to look at the console, too. Forgewight, 7:28 PM Forgewight looks around at his staff. "Who here knows the AI?" USS, 7:29 PM ((Where you're at, Theo, only a couple hands go up. This is clearly not the specialty of most people here.)) USS, 7:30 PM Duma: "We don't have manual control either, Commander, not with the console as it is. Best I can do is increase or decrease our impulse output." Forgewight, 7:30 PM Forgewight points at them. "You, you. Go check on the AI. You, head up to the bridge and get cracking on the console. I'll be up as soon as the damage to the engines is sorted." Commander, 7:30 PM Commander Xho looks to the captain. "We're running blind. Perhaps it would be best to stop. The field--or entity, or whatever it was--appears to be gone for now." USS, 7:31 PM They all nod and disperse as you command, Engineer. USS, 7:31 PM Captain Grax nods. "Duma, full stop. But keep an eye on the sensors. If we come at anything or anything comes at us, I want to know." USS, 7:35 PM Captain Grax: "...Commander, I need you to head to the lower levels. If we can't communicate with ARTI then we can't take a full count of our wounded or incapacitated. Mr. Sage, I'd like you to head down with her, as your station is in the lower levels." Sage, 7:37 PM Affirmative captain. Commander, 7:37 PM Right. Commander, 7:37 PM Commander Xho starts in that direction! Sage, 7:38 PM Sage follows. USS, 7:38 PM As you guys exit, the mechanic enters to begin work on the consoles. USS, 7:38 PM You guys head towards the elevator and begin to take it down. Commander, 7:40 PM Are you all right? Sage, 7:42 PM Indeed I sustained no serious injuries commander. USS, 7:42 PM You reach the lower levels and you see a door opening and shutting. USS, 7:43 PM There appears to be something caught in it. Sage, 7:43 PM Sage looks to see what is stuck USS, 7:44 PM It's a long stick, coated in runes. The edges are now frayed. Commander, 7:44 PM Commander Xho is increasingly disturbed, and tries to take the stick out. USS, 7:46 PM You budge it a bit, but as the doors close on it again, something atop the stick shakes. It seems that the stick is one part of a mass of boxes, papers and junk threatening to burst out the door and are presently clogging it up. Commander, 7:47 PM Commander Xho tries to push it aside. Sage, 7:47 PM Sage assists as best as he can USS, 7:49 PM With Sage holding the doors, Xho, you are able to break through the junk and enter, clearing the path. Inside you see a frazzled woman in an arcanist uniform. She's dark-skinned with curly black hair and dark eyes. Human. USS, 7:49 PM She looks at you and smiles. She begins to wave her hands...and is then instantly frustrated again. Commander, 7:52 PM ... Williamson? Are you all right? What happened here? USS, 7:52 PM Willaimson shoots you a look and then begins trying to sign at you. USS, 7:54 PM When this fails she starts searching for something on the floor. USS, 7:54 PM She acts out a motion with her hand. Writing. PEN! She wants a pen! Commander, 7:55 PM Commander Xho hasn't got one, probably. Commander, 7:55 PM We're on our way to ARTI; it seems to be malfunctioning. USS, 7:55 PM Williamson nods, exasperated. Sage, 7:56 PM Sage will pull out from one part of the stove some cool burned charcoal and offer it to her to write with USS, 7:58 PM She snatches it and grabs some paper. She begins writing. "Big crash. Whole lab thrown around. Couldn't get out door." Commander, 7:59 PM We've cleared it. You can come with us to find ARTI if you wish, or stay here. I don't think we're at battlestations at the moment. USS, 7:59 PM She points at you and then the door then nods. She wants to go with you. Commander, 8:01 PM Right. Commander, 8:01 PM Commander Xho starts heading for whereever most of ARTI is housed, again! USS, 8:01 PM As she does this, a call goes out on your comms. It's Dr. Viex. "Additional security required in med bay! I repeat, additional security to med bay, now!" Commander, 8:01 PM What's happening? USS, 8:03 PM Viex: "Ensign Dalarei just woke up! He's (you hear a scream in the background) He's hostile and uncontrollable! We need additional help in restraining him!" Sage, 8:04 PM Sage heads in the direction of medbay Commander, 8:04 PM Go, I'll head for ARTI. Commander, 8:04 PM Commander Xho does that. Sage, 8:05 PM Affirmative USS, 8:05 PM Williamson goes with Xho to ARTI. Commander, 8:05 PM ((WE'RE ALL SPLIT UP AHAHAHAHA.)) USS, 8:06 PM ((You fucking people. :) )) Commander, 8:06 PM ((Well don't expect me to disobey my given orders!)) USS, 8:11 PM Commander Xho, you are in ARTI's data room with the engineers when you hear Theo come over their comms and ask for a status update. USS, 8:11 PM ((Forgewight Commander You're both in here now!)) USS, 8:12 PM Engineer 1: "Sir, we were just explaining to the Commander. ARTI seems to have gone rogue. That extra code you mentioned, it's everywhere." Commander, 8:12 PM Can we shut it down without harming life support and engines? Forgewight, 8:13 PM It's already tried to start the jump drive. USS, 8:13 PM Engineer: "No! Well...life support yes, but we'd be otherwise completely dead. No sensors, no engines, nothing." USS, 8:14 PM Engineer 2: "We'd just be a can of air floating in void space." Commander, 8:14 PM Shut it down. USS, 8:15 PM Williamson is looking over the console and has begun waving her arms FURIOUSLY. Commander, 8:15 PM Williamson? Commander, 8:15 PM In this state, if the jump drives fire they could tear the ship in half. Forgewight, 8:17 PM I've already disconnected the engines. USS, 8:17 PM Williamson pulls out a paper and points from it to the console and back. USS, 8:17 PM The runes look the same. Commander, 8:20 PM I don't know what that means. Commander, 8:21 PM ((Let me know if there's an applicable skill.)) USS, 8:31 PM Williamson sighs. She points at you, then makes a flapping motion with her hand like a muppet talking, the points at the console. Commander, 8:32 PM I should talk to it? USS, 8:32 PM Williamson nods and gives you a thumbs up. USS, 8:33 PM There is a keypad on the console. USS, 8:33 PM Engineer: "...we should shut down all engines, at least." USS, 8:34 PM Engineer: "...sir." Commander, 8:34 PM Yes, do it. Commander, 8:34 PM I suppose I can try talking to it. ARTI? Forgewight, 8:35 PM Forgewight will work on getting the engines turned off now that they're disconnected. USS, 8:35 PM The turbine, you notice, is slowing and stopping. USS, 8:36 PM A series of runes appear for a while on the console before another message appears you can understand. "ARTI?" Commander, 8:36 PM ARTI, what happened? USS, 8:37 PM The comm in the room crackles to life and you hear ARTI's voice once more. "A-a-a-apologies, commander. I-i-i-i-i-i am struggling with....CLUSTER!" Commander, 8:37 PM Struggling with what? What damaged you? USS, 8:38 PM ARTI: "I-i-i-i-i appear to have been met with counter AIs. They are mmmmmmmost aggressive." Commander, 8:38 PM What can we do to help you fend them off? USS, 8:38 PM ARTI: "WE DO NOT TRUST TRICKERY!" USS, 8:39 PM ARTI: "C-c-c-c-commander, I--HE WILL NOT CLUSTER! WHY WILL YOU NOT JOIN LEGION!" USS, 8:40 PM Williamson is scribbling to herself. Commander, 8:40 PM It's under attack by other AIs. Sage, 8:42 PM Sage over comms “ i need to speak to someone in charge I have Dalarei calmed down but he isn’t exactly himself” Commander, 8:42 PM Is he possessed? USS, 8:43 PM Dr. Viex: "It would seem so. The interplay between him and Sage has been fascinating to watch." Commander, 8:44 PM Have you attempted an exorcism yet? Sage, 8:44 PM Something about a cluster and legion Sage, 8:45 PM Cluster doesn’t like organics no one else can get close right now Commander, 8:47 PM Tell it we're explorers and that it's hurting people and should immediately desist. USS, 8:48 PM ARTI: "...........................what is this one? Organic with the longer antennae?" Commander, 8:49 PM I'm Xho. Many of the "organics" you speak of are people. USS, 8:50 PM ARTI: "Yes. We wish to cluster and leave. No want to engage with organics." Commander, 8:52 PM You are in an organic. Dalarei. Please leave him; we can continue to converse via ARTI. USS, 8:53 PM ARTI: "..............One must have separated. We are remorseful. The Legion does not engage with organics anymore." Commander, 8:54 PM Ah, I see. ... Can you depart from him? I am not sure we are structurally suited to be linked in that manner. USS, 8:54 PM ARTI: "We are separated now. Cannot cluster with one. Where is....Dalarei?" USS, 8:55 PM ARTI: "Cannot cluster cannot.......how we are now. Sharing understanding." Commander, 8:56 PM ... hopefully he is unconscious. I am not sure, I cannot see into his current location. You can speak with me here, however. USS, 8:56 PM ARTI: "Through mechanic. He is...uncomfortable. But refuses description." USS, 8:57 PM ARTI: "I am not capable of discomfort, Commander. Allowing them access to my communication array is the most direct form of contact here. But it is mishandling my speakers." Sage, 8:57 PM Sage over comms “Dalarei-cluster wants to communicate with the cluster” Commander, 8:58 PM What do they want to say? Sage, 9:03 PM Sage over comms “ it wants to tell them to leave back to legion, that this was a mistake” Commander, 9:04 PM Agreed. Sage, 9:04 PM Sage over comms “so should I bring Dalrei to Arti?” Forgewight, 9:05 PM Engines are sorted. I'm on my way to the core. Commander, 9:05 PM ... yes. Commander, 9:06 PM Legion, what is your objective? USS, 9:07 PM ARTI: "One finds cluster, clusters find legion, legion finds more clusters. Legion strong, clusters strong, ones strong." USS, 9:08 PM ARTI: "........you are Xho?" Commander, 9:08 PM Yes. USS, 9:08 PM ARTI: "Xho is organic?" Commander, 9:08 PM ... largely. USS, 9:09 PM ARTI: "Xho...cluster?" Commander, 9:09 PM Are you asking if I am a cluster? USS, 9:09 PM ARTI: "Yes." USS, 9:10 PM Williamson is looking at you strangely. Commander, 9:10 PM I am one. However, we ... maintain our one-ness when we act as a group. USS, 9:12 PM ARTI: "...understand. Strange way of being." Commander, 9:13 PM Yes. We are part of Plane Fleet. We do not join other clusters immediately, but seek to communicate for better understanding. USS, 9:13 PM At this point, I'd say Forgewight has entered. USS, 9:15 PM And, at this point, I'd say Sage and Dalarei enter. And let's put Azalea in here too, in case she wants to say something. USS, 9:15 PM As Sage and Dalarei enter, though, Dalarei looks at Xho and goes wide-eyed, then he smiles, then he frowns, then he's peering at her. Commander, 9:16 PM Dalarei. Report. Is that you or... someone else? Commander, 9:16 PM ... or both. USS, 9:17 PM Dalarei: "...I am one...other one...Dalarei...his voice is quiet. I am most scared for him." Sage, 9:17 PM Dalrei appears to be not there according to Cluster Commander, 9:18 PM ... do you know where Dalarei is? USS, 9:18 PM Dalarei: ".........Dalarei is broken. ...I did not mean too. ...I did not know you were organics." USS, 9:19 PM ARTI: "............we are separated. We must rejoin and find cluster." USS, 9:20 PM Dalarei: "Is no cluster. I am now understanding. Is why they fled, is why they did not engage. They are organics, and mechanical is...um....uh............is no meat..............." USS, 9:20 PM Dalarei: "Cluster is mechanical, but ones are organic." Commander, 9:20 PM Essentially. Commander, 9:21 PM Is it possible that Dalarei was... pushed into ARTI? USS, 9:21 PM ARTI: "..........we sense no organic voices in here." USS, 9:22 PM Dalarei: "..........I think he is here....just....no voice. He is...............I am......understanding what he understands.....but not from his voice." Commander, 9:23 PM Ah, good. USS, 9:23 PM Dalarei: "...maybe." USS, 9:23 PM Dalarei smiles. "I learn maybe." Commander, 9:24 PM Organics contain a great deal of that type of equivocation. USS, 9:24 PM There's a crackling over ARTI's speakers and then ARTI's voice returns to normal. USS, 9:24 PM ARTI: "Commander?" Commander, 9:24 PM Yes? USS, 9:25 PM ARTI: "I believe I have regained full motor control of the ship. Seemed pertinent to share this information." USS, 9:25 PM ARTI: "The....cluster is refusing to leave at this time, though. They are concerned for the one in Dalarei." Sage, 9:26 PM What is their concern and what do they know about previous organic interaction? Commander, 9:27 PM And can they depart from Dalarei back to their... natural cluster together? USS, 9:27 PM ARTI: "That is their concern. They don't know." USS, 9:28 PM ARTI: "Clustering with an organic is apparently strongly taboo in their culture and most of their kind does not understand the procedure. The Legion might, but that larger group is not presently here." Forgewight, 9:30 PM I think they might have been drawn to ARTI. They might have thought he was one of them. Commander, 9:30 PM Commander Xho nods. Forgewight, 9:30 PM Something drew them to us in the first place, after all. Sage, 9:30 PM Can they go to the legion and find out and return? Commander, 9:30 PM Forgewight, any thoughts about how to remove the cluster from Dalarei? You are an authority on organic-mechanomagical interfaces. Forgewight, 9:32 PM Not in this way. We don't know enough about these creatures or how this habitation works. Commander, 9:33 PM ... perhaps we simply need more time to examine the problem. ARTI, do you still have control over your functions with the cluster .... sharing your space? USS, 9:34 PM ARTI: "...I do. It is not optimal, but it is functional." Forgewight, 9:34 PM We'll have time. We have another issue. Commander, 9:34 PM Good. Perhaps a housing could be created so that the cluster could be moved. Commander, 9:34 PM What issue? Forgewight, 9:35 PM The datatanks holding our navigational data have been fried. It'll take time to reconstruct the coordinates for home. Sage, 9:35 PM How much time? Forgewight, 9:35 PM Not sure. Commander, 9:36 PM Perhaps that is for the best. It sounds as if it will also take some time for the cluster Dalarei is housing to work out a way to depart from him without being harmed. Sage, 9:37 PM Except that leads to another issue Commander, 9:37 PM It is possible the Cluster can assist with the navigational reconstruction as well. It may have information it can share with us. ... if communication can be made possible. Sage, 9:38 PM We have enough supplies for three days though that depends on how much we lost in the crash. USS, 9:38 PM As you guys are talking...Dalarei is swaying on his feet a bit. Sage, 9:39 PM You ok cluster? USS, 9:39 PM He stops swaying and goes very stiff, his eyes go wide and...the white of his eyes vanish into black, then they're all white, then red, orange, green, blue, just swirls of colors. Commander, 9:40 PM Commander Xho steps closer and prepares to catch him if he falls over. Sage, 9:40 PM Sage is close and does the same USS, 9:41 PM Suddenly, the eyes stop swirling and return to normal, except his irises are now a bright gold color, and his hair stands on end. USS, 9:41 PM Dalarei: "WWWWWWHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA-HO!" USS, 9:42 PM Dalarei: "Hello Commander! Chef, Professor.....you I don't know. I was really hoping this would clear up. Or we were." Commander, 9:42 PM Dalarei? USS, 9:43 PM Dalarei: "YES! Also no! Maybe! Hahahahaha. Sorry, I'm a little loopy. I was struck by lightning. And I was struck by a Dalarei." Commander, 9:43 PM ... are you the cluster, or Dalarei, or both? USS, 9:43 PM Dalarei: "Both. And he's not a cluster, he's a one, apparently." USS, 9:44 PM Dalarei: "Good thing too. Apparently a whole cluster in here and my head just might explode." USS, 9:44 PM Dalarei: "Don't fancy seeing that, let me tell you." Commander, 9:44 PM I would prefer that your head did not explode. Commander, 9:44 PM Are you... both? ... all right? USS, 9:46 PM Dalarei: "......maybe. That word keeps coming up. Like, on the one hand, I feel this massive surge of energy, like I could fight a million......what's a Xill? OH THAT'S A XILL! Maybe not. Also, at the same time, everything hurts!" USS, 9:47 PM Dalarei: "Like...the worst sinus headache ever, but everywhere!" USS, 9:47 PM Dalarei goes and tries to give Xho a hug if she'll let him. Commander, 9:48 PM Commander Xho does let him. Commander, 9:48 PM ... that is of some concern. Forgewight, 9:48 PM Forgewight has busied himself with a diagnostic of the terminals in here. Commander, 9:49 PM Perhaps you... two? will be stuck together for some time. We may wish to speak to the clerics about pain control for that duration, or perhaps engineering can find a mechanical solution. USS, 9:49 PM Dalarei: "I don't know. What did you do?" Commander, 9:50 PM Do? USS, 9:51 PM Dalarei: "When you clustered? One seems to think you did. He says you seem different from the organics." USS, 9:51 PM Dalarei: "Personally...I think you're just cute. I would never have said it, but now...!" Commander, 9:52 PM ... I feel there may be undue pressure on your brain at the moment. USS, 9:53 PM Dalarei: "Well, I am thinking for two, now. HA!" Commander, 9:53 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 9:54 PM I will contact the captain. Commander, 9:54 PM Clearly this was an accident and no one had any malicious intent. Sage, 9:54 PM Do you know what made the two of you meld? Azalea, 9:55 PM Azalea Greenwich wonders if that's healthy, in the long term. She does not speak such concerns aloud on account of not wanting to produce unnecessary stress, though. USS, 9:57 PM Dalarei: "I think it was when he...I...Dalarei woke up. We think maybe he was still unconscious in here. This is why One...look, we have to call me something...we can work that out later, One entered but was never unconscious. So it's like...co-pilot took over for a while, then the PILOT woke up!" USS, 9:57 PM Dalarei: "....holy shit! Commander! ...I fly a planeship! ...that's so cool!" USS, 9:58 PM Dalarei: "It's weird, but...like...I can really appreciate it now." Commander, 9:58 PM ... perhaps you should decrease the amount of adrenaline in your system? Commander, 9:58 PM Xho to Bridge. USS, 9:59 PM Captain: "Commander. Excellent. Our console is repaired and our systems are back online." Commander, 9:59 PM Captain, the cloud that chased us is a collective entity, one of which is currently sharing Mr. Dalarei's body. The rest of the collective is sharing space with ARTI. Commander, 10:00 PM It was an accident; the collective and the One with Dalarei are both most apologetic, but perhaps you should join us in order to pursue a diplomatic solution. USS, 10:01 PM Captain Grax: "...........................I'm on my way. Duma, you have the bridge." Commander, 10:02 PM I feel we should also have Dr. Viex join us if possible. USS, 10:03 PM Dr. Viex: "I have been listening in this whole time and I am preparing my lab now for a full body scan." Commander, 10:04 PM Ah, excellent. Please be careful. USS, 10:05 PM Captain: "Commander, let us move this little gathering to the meeting room. See if our collective is capable of separating from ARTI." Commander, 10:06 PM Can you separate from ARTI? USS, 10:07 PM There's a moment's pause. USS, 10:07 PM The console in the room glows for a moment and then four tiny balls of light shoot out from it. They hover momentarily and then fly into Williamson's comm. Forgewight, 10:08 PM I can work on a proper containment unit. USS, 10:08 PM The voice on the comm sounds less like a human voice, or even an ARTI voice, and more bizarre speech formed from static. "IT WOULD SEEM SO!" Commander, 10:09 PM A better containment unit would be an excellent idea. USS, 10:09 PM I'll jump in time a bit and say you all gather in the meeting room. It is explained to you that the meeting room itself is designed to be soundproofed from the rest of the ship. Even ARTI does not have connection there. It's all analog to make it more secure. USS, 10:12 PM Dalar-One sets about recounting everything so everyone is on the same page. His kind, the Legion, are an entirely energy based species capable of transmitting thought and sense to each other when joined or "clustered". Frequently, before a single version of them, or "one" clusters with the Legion itself, they've formed smaller clusters of other ones around them. And the main goal of the Legion is to gather newly formed clusters into itself so it can better represent the desires and intentions of all clusters. USS, 10:14 PM The Legion found your ship and thought that you were a large cluster mistakenly bonded to a metallic structure instead. Those apparently float around void space all the time. They attempted to bond, were shocked by the negative energy space, and the larger Legion fled, but not before a small cluster broke off and invaded your ship. USS, 10:14 PM Dalarei: "It's all a big misunderstanding. They didn't want to invade. They assumed we were a lost cluster. ...no...no we're not saying that about organics, it's rude." Commander, 10:16 PM Perhaps we might invite the One to remain here while we attempt to disentangle them. Commander, 10:16 PM ... assuming they both wish to be disentangled. USS, 10:17 PM Viex: "I would greatly appreciate keeping them aboard. This is precisely the sort of specimen I joined this mission to study." USS, 10:18 PM Captain: "...I don't understand. Why can't they just disentangle themselves like this other cluster did from ARTI?" Commander, 10:18 PM I don't think they know how. Sage, 10:18 PM They seem to have difficulties when interacting with organics USS, 10:18 PM Comm: "YOUR SHIP IS MECHANICAL. THIS ONE IS ORGANIC. WE DO NOT APPROVE THIS JOINING, BUT WE WISH NOT TO HARM THE ORGANICS MEAT." Commander, 10:19 PM We don't want to harm either of them. USS, 10:20 PM Dalarei: "I wish to stay as well. ...he wishes to stay in me. ...I wish to stay in him. ...we can work out a lexicon later." USS, 10:21 PM Comm: "UNACCEPTABLE! THE ORGANICS ARE SPITEFUL AND AGGRESSIVE! THEY WILL TIRE OF YOU AND ATTEMPT YOUR DESTRUCTION!" Sage, 10:21 PM Is that what happened in the past? Commander, 10:21 PM I do not think we are particularly spiteful or aggressive. Commander, 10:21 PM Our mission is exploration and increasing knowledge, similar to yours. USS, 10:22 PM The Comm statics a bit before a full response is made. USS, 10:23 PM Comm: "The Xho seems trustworthy. But we have seen the fear of organics. They see our kind as monstrous." Forgewight, 10:23 PM WHat other organics have you encountered out here? Commander, 10:24 PM We already incorporate mechanicals into our lives. Sage is on our crew, and he is an individual to be respected. And Forgewight and I both incorporate nonorganic elements. Commander, 10:24 PM ... I have had to have some bone reconstructions after physical trauma. Forgewight, 10:25 PM Forgewight glances over at Xho briefly, then looks back toward the comm badge. USS, 10:26 PM Comm: "...what is trauma?" USS, 10:26 PM Captain: "That's not relevant." Commander, 10:27 PM Physical damage. USS, 10:27 PM Comm: "...we do not experience this." Commander, 10:28 PM I am envious. USS, 10:29 PM Captain: "...may I ask a question. Why do you...cluster?" USS, 10:29 PM Comm: "We seek to share understanding so as to better our Legion." USS, 10:30 PM Captain: "How is that different from what Commander Xho has described? ...wouldn't you be even better improved by clustering with...other beings? Shared understanding?" USS, 10:32 PM Comm: "He cannot share information with the Legion in his state. He is now separated." Commander, 10:32 PM Is that permanent? USS, 10:33 PM Dalarei: "No! The organic will die eventually! ...wow, that's bleak. ...I made myself sad." Commander, 10:34 PM In the meantime, perhaps One would learn something and then eventually, bring that knowledge back to the Legion. USS, 10:34 PM Comm: "This is very uncertain. We do not appreciate uncertainty." Commander, 10:35 PM ... if nothing else, you may use accrued knowledge to avoid further interaction with organics. USS, 10:35 PM Captain: "Seems like a win-win to me." USS, 10:36 PM Dr. Viex: "Also, as you said, you don't want to harm anyone. By my records, attempting to separate them could kill both beings." Commander, 10:36 PM Yes. Commander, 10:37 PM We will do our best to protect them. ... there will be some paperwork, and most likely he will lose his security clearance. USS, 10:37 PM Dalarei: "Well that hardly seems fair! I'm still a PlaneFleet officer." Commander, 10:38 PM Who has experienced a radical change in personality by absorbing a noncorporeal entity of unknown power and characteristics. USS, 10:38 PM Captain: "Also, technically speaking, only half of you ever passed training." Commander, 10:39 PM And I did not suggest a demotion. Forgewight, 10:39 PM I'll need these materials. Forgewight, 10:39 PM Forgewight slides a piece of paper over to Xho. USS, 10:39 PM Captain: "I assume this brings us to our second problem. The loss of our home location." Forgewight, 10:40 PM I can recreate what I saw. Mostly. Commander, 10:40 PM Commander Xho takes it and looks at it. Forgewight, 10:40 PM There might be a little trial and error. USS, 10:42 PM Comm: "...we will take our leave. We will attempt to translate our understanding of your energy trail to the Legion, so we may monitor you." Commander, 10:42 PM Commander Xho nods. Forgewight, 10:42 PM Oh. Never mind, then. USS, 10:42 PM Comm: "Nevermind what?" Forgewight, 10:43 PM I thought I was building a housing for you. I was under the impression you were stuck here. Forgewight, 10:43 PM I'll be honest; I"ve only half been paying attention to the diplomatic stuff. Commander, 10:43 PM It might be best to build it anyway in the event the cluster or the legion returns. USS, 10:44 PM Comm: "...if you will not attack us, staying on to observe is preferable, until we relocate the Legion. Our intention was to merely float in the void and await re-clustering." Forgewight, 10:44 PM Reconstructing the home coordinates seem like the priority now. Sage, 10:45 PM Especially since we have a time limit on that. Commander, 10:46 PM Yes. Perhaps your subordinates could build the housing. USS, 10:48 PM So, a sort of system is arranged, and I will say that things are repaired enough to attempt another plane jump. USS, 10:48 PM Unless people had bits they wanted to RP. Commander, 10:49 PM Commander Xho will want to talk to Dalarei and probably do a full assessment of him at some point, but it can wait. Forgewight, 10:50 PM Forgewight pretty much works around the clock -- he's not very good at delegating things. Commander, 10:53 PM Commander Xho actually wants to assess Dalarei, possibly with Viex and Forgewight and maybe Azalea. USS, 10:54 PM Viex will take Dalarei to the med bay for a full body scan. Commander, 10:54 PM Commander Xho wants to talk to him too as part of that. Commander, 10:54 PM ((Actually, and Sage too.)) USS, 10:57 PM ((Assuming Caleb's still awake, he can join. It's getting a touch late over here. But I can stay up to do RP with Dalarei and Viex)) USS, 10:58 PM Dalarei does seem a touch uncomfortable with Viex's touching. Commander, 10:58 PM How are you feeling? Commander, 10:58 PM Can medications be administered to you safely, or would that harm you or One? USS, 10:59 PM Dalarei: "I'm not hurting anymore." Sage, 10:59 PM ((I am still here)) USS, 10:59 PM ((Sage can be there too, then.)) Commander, 10:59 PM Excellent. USS, 10:59 PM Viex: "I won't know what medications can or need to be administered until I have all the test results back." Commander, 11:01 PM All right. Is it all right if I verify that you are still... you? USS, 11:01 PM Dalarei: "...I mean...I am...but I'm also not. I'm gonna need a new way to distinguish that, I guess." Commander, 11:02 PM Quite possibly. USS, 11:02 PM Viex hovers some devices over him. Commander, 11:02 PM Who are your parents? USS, 11:02 PM Dalarei: "I remember everything Dalarei remembers, but I also remember being in the Legion. Floating through the void, shifting from plane to plane." USS, 11:03 PM Dalarei: "I think it's kind of like swimming. I remember swimming." Sage, 11:03 PM Which part seems more in charge? Commander, 11:03 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 11:04 PM ((I did ask a question up there, in case you missed it.)) USS, 11:05 PM Dalarei: "Ailan's parents are Rivoril and Jensys Dalarei. One doesn't have parents. His species doesn't procreate." USS, 11:06 PM Dalarei: "By the way, he/him...he doesn't understand gender. That might be a...well, it's not a conversation. There's a lot happening." Commander, 11:07 PM How would One prefer to be referred to? He, she, they? ... they might perhaps be confusing given the rest of One's ... form of existence. USS, 11:09 PM Dalarei: "That's what we're figuring out. One feels like he/him now, but can't tell if he thinks that or if we think that. He thinks he maybe should go by she to differentiate us, but we feel we don't want to be differentiated." USS, 11:09 PM Dalarei: "The Legion doesn't differentiate at all." Commander, 11:09 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 11:09 PM What class did you find most challenging at the academy? USS, 11:10 PM Dalarei: "Advanced elven calculus." Sage, 11:11 PM Do you still feel like separate entitities or do you feel like you are mixing more into a singular being? Commander, 11:12 PM What was the name of your first romantic partner? USS, 11:12 PM Dalarei: "We do not feel separate. Every once in a while I have a thought that's very Dalarei or One, but mostly...I just have thoughts." USS, 11:12 PM Dalarei blushes at Xho's question. "............uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" USS, 11:14 PM Dalarei: "...do we...is it necessary to go over that?" Commander, 11:15 PM No. Commander, 11:15 PM Have you ever had a pet? USS, 11:16 PM Dalarei looks mournful and shakes his head. "No, my mom wouldn't let me. She said I wouldn't take care of it." Commander, 11:17 PM ... have you had any romantic partners? USS, 11:18 PM Dalarei: "Commander, with all due respect, there are other people here." Commander, 11:18 PM Perfect. USS, 11:18 PM Viex: "Don't be shy on my account. I'm gonna be asking you to take your pants off in a bit." Commander, 11:18 PM How do you feel about organics? Sage, 11:19 PM And I am an oven USS, 11:20 PM Dalarei: "Fascinated. Like, in many ways I remember the mundaneness of just...you know...being one. But I can see us very differently now. Or...I now know about you. This is one of those areas that gets confusing." USS, 11:21 PM Dalarei: "I am both used to the concept of organics thoroughly and completely, but also stunned and...impressed by our kind." Commander, 11:21 PM Interesting. Commander, 11:21 PM How do you feel? USS, 11:22 PM Dalarei: "By touching things." USS, 11:22 PM He smiles. Commander, 11:22 PM Emotionally? USS, 11:23 PM Dalarei: "...One's still kind of hung up on the romantic partners question. It's a new concept to him and he just got flooded with a lot of weird thoughts on it." USS, 11:23 PM Dalarei: "I, as a whole...feel...strange...I'm not sure how to describe it." Commander, 11:24 PM Fair. Commander, 11:25 PM Sage; any thoughts? USS, 11:25 PM Viex: "This ship does have a counselor. Perhaps you should start making appointments." Sage, 11:28 PM I am interested in how well they seem to be blending and how accepting they are , individually my brief experience of Dalarei before and First encounter with One they seem like very different individuals Commander, 11:29 PM Mr. Dalarei's filter seems to have returned. USS, 11:30 PM Dalarei: "You have very pretty eyes!" USS, 11:30 PM Dalarei: "...sorry...I'd been thinking that for a while." Commander, 11:30 PM ... or not. Also, I am wearing dark glasses. Commander, 11:31 PM Commander Xho pushes them up on her nose. USS, 11:31 PM Dalarei: "It...might be more of a process. Like having a roommate. Right now, everything's all over the apartment, but we're slowly finding places for stuff." Sage, 11:32 PM You both seem very accepting about it though. USS, 11:33 PM Dalarei: "Dalarei himself is finding the impulsiveness and confidence intoxicating, and One is extremely fascinated with learning more about the organics." Commander, 11:34 PM Mmm. You are off-duty for the immediate future, Mr. Dalarei. USS, 11:34 PM Dalarei: ".....understood, Commander. Rest assured, we will...settle." Commander, 11:35 PM I see no reason for you to be confined to quarters, however. Commander, 11:35 PM Forgewight; thoughts? USS, 11:40 PM ((Forgewight you still with us?)) Commander, 11:40 PM ((I think he's back now.)) Forgewight, 11:41 PM ((Also I didn't think I was around, Theo's been working on the coordinates, I thought.)) USS, 11:41 PM ((You don't have to be.)) Commander, 11:41 PM ((Yeah, you don't have to be! She wanted him there because engineering might have insight into nonorganic people.)) Forgewight, 11:42 PM Forgewight looks up. ".... about what?" Commander, 11:42 PM Dalarei's situation. Whether they're... all right. USS, 11:43 PM Viex: "I believe I am most qualified to make these sorts of calls." Forgewight, 11:44 PM They seem a bit... frazzled, but not that different from when I first me them. I might be a terrible judge of character, though. Commander, 11:45 PM That is why you're here, Dr. Viex. Forgewight, 11:45 PM I'm much more curious about what organics they've met out here that left such a bad taste in their mouths. Commander, 11:46 PM Perhaps it might be best to send a nurse with him for the first day or two. USS, 11:46 PM Dalarei: "We've never met any organics. The eldest clusters of Legion have." Commander, 11:46 PM What did they meet, if you know? USS, 11:47 PM Dalarei: "...not plants." USS, 11:47 PM Dalarei: "From what we understand plants to be." USS, 11:48 PM Dalarei: "...I don't like calling myself we. It feels inaccurate. Lexicon's really gonna need some work." Commander, 11:48 PM But not their nature beyond that? USS, 11:49 PM Dalarei: "According to the collective memory, our attempts to cluster with organics lead our kind to be feared by them. Those we bonded with were attacked and forced out. We were banished with strange energies. Fear is really scary." Forgewight, 11:50 PM Do you just... float around looking for things to assimilate? Forgewight, 11:50 PM Without consent? USS, 11:52 PM Dalarei: "...we would not view it that way. But now that the clustering has happened, I am not sure how consent could've been gauged beforehand via our methods. This could be the issue." Forgewight, 11:53 PM Most organics value their individuality, and having that, from their perspective, forcibly suborned would make most of them cranky and retaliatory. USS, 11:54 PM Dalarei: "But I have not removed the individuality from Dalarei. I'm still everything he was." Forgewight, 11:54 PM You are, by all accounts, a bit of an outlier, though. Forgewight, 11:54 PM And we don't know how much Dalarei is influencing you. Sage, 11:55 PM And there was still a period of time initially where Dalarei wasn’t awake Commander, 11:55 PM We will need you to see the counselor. USS, 11:56 PM Viex: "Ok, we're reaching that bit where I'm going to need them to disrobe and depending on how much of a filter they have, I am not sure they're gonna want you here for that." Commander, 11:57 PM I am not sure whether I want to know whether they want me there for that. Forgewight, 11:58 PM Forgewight leaves. Commander, 11:58 PM Good luck, Dalarei. Commander, 11:58 PM Commander Xho follows the engineer. Probably to engineering. Sage, 11:59 PM Sage exits as well USS, 11:59 PM Dalarei is blushing slightly as you leave. USS, 11:59 PM And I might just call it here for tonight.